


Lost and Found

by your_belle



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_belle/pseuds/your_belle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is new to the neighborhood and his dog Charlie makes a new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

Moving sucks. There isn’t a single thing Adam likes about moving. Okay, that’s not completely true; the new house is lovely, but the process, that’s what Adam hates. Moving stuff from point A to point B and unpacking is not fun. Its chaos the first couple of days being so unorganized trying to find everything and getting it situated. And that’s saying a lot coming from a guy that generally isn’t the _neatness_ person.

But the real kicker, he didn’t expect to lose something so damn quickly, not even a full twenty-four hours in the new house and Charlie’s missing. Adam knew he should’ve left Charlie with a friend while he got settled, but burdening someone of babysitting a six-month old Golden Retriever puppy didn’t sit well with him. Searching all the bedrooms and backyard Adam is now thinking otherwise.

_She couldn’t have gotten far_ , he tells himself as he exits the front door. The sun is just setting leaving enough light for his search, which, as it turns out, his rather short search. Three houses down and across the street, Charlie is happily hopping around a man crouching down.

“Charlie, ya silly girl,” Adam calls at the edge of the grass, waiting as the happy puppy rushes to his feet at the sound of his voice, ears flopping in her haste. “What are you doing?” He smiles when she licks his hand.

“That gorgeous gal’s yours?” The man stands upright; he’s tall, faded blue jeans showcasing his long legs nicely, white short sleeved button-down with the top two buttons undone and Adam swears his breath didn’t hitch hearing the twang voice question.

“Yes,” he clears his throat, “I just moved in a few houses down.” His neighbor listens attentively, blue eyes edged with crinkles as he smiles. “She must’ve snuck out when I was bringing in some boxes.” He finishes, looking down at Charlie. “Thanks for finding her.”

“She found me actually. I just got home and there she was. Happy as can be, wasn’t here too long.” Charlie barks as if to confirm the story. 

“Well that’s good, guess my slight panic was for nothing.” Adam nervously rubs his neck, relief washing over him.

“Yeah, you can take the missing posters down. It was only a ten minute disappearance.” The laugh deepens his crinkles and Adam smiles, laughing along with him. 

“Okay, it wasn’t that _bad_.” 

“Sure it wasn’t.” The banter is easy and Adam doesn’t want to it cut short but he still has tons to do. With one last thanks Adam makes sure Charlie is in step as they make their way home. “I’m Blake by the way.”

The blush creeps up his neck, embarrassed he never introduced himself, “Adam.”

“Nice to meet you, Adam, and welcome to the neighborhood. See ya around.” Blake waves.

****

Adam sees Blake exactly two days later at his doorstep, Blake’s arms full of golden brown puppy, paws and snout covered in mud. Blake’s shirt and jeans also decorated with patches of mud. “She decided my garden was a fun place to play.”

Adam investigates how his dog became an escape artist once she’s clean, filling the sizeable hole upon discovery.

****

The following week Charlie rushes to Blake after her walk with Adam. 

“Hey girl, nice to see ya, too,” Blake holds her face in his hands, patting her head. 

****

Charlie runs out when Adam’s on the way to check the mail. Sure enough the pup runs over to Blake who is unloading groceries; one bag falling leading a head of lettuce and canned tuna to roll down the driveway.

“Shit, Blake I’m so sorry.” Adam’s not sure what to make of his dog’s recent behavior.

“S’okay, someone just has a little crush on me.”

“I… uh…no…”

“Don’t cha girl?” Blake laughs; missing Adam’s blush and stammering, full attention on the bouncing dog.

“Look, why don’t I make you dinner Friday night? To apologize for my dog harassing you.”

“Who’s the one with the crush now?” Blake’s grin is teasing, _the jackass_. 

****

Friday night Adam’s kitchen is a warzone. Honestly what was he thinking? Cooking for Blake was a terrible idea. He can’t cook and Blake questions as such, “Not much of a cook, huh?” Adam knows he’s holding in his laugh, lips quirking playfully.

“The state of my kitchen does not reflect the taste of our meal.”

But he’s so wrong. The chicken is salty and too dry, the noodles stick and the Alfredo sauce is too watery. But Blake is kind of amazing, eating it like a champ, not a single complaint. Adam stops mid chew; _Blake’s amazing?_ Charlie whines at the backdoor, scratching to be let in and Adam’s thoughts are broken.

Blake is on his feet letting the dog in before Adam can protest. “Nobody puts baby in the corner.” His laughter at his own joke fills the room. Adam’s stomach flips when Blake sits on the floor letting Charlie lick his face undoubtedly smelling Adam’s too dried chicken.

“Listen, how about next Saturday I grill us up some steaks at my place?” Blake dries his hands with a dish towel after helping Adam clean his disastrous kitchen, despite Adam’s numerous protests. “You and Charlie can come over…”

“So you can make up for my failed attempt at cooking, show me how it’s done?”

“Now, I didn’t say that,” Blake’s hands are raised in defense. “But since you’re throwing it out there,” Blake yelps when Adam lightly punches his shoulder before he can finish that sentence.

****

Adam has to cancel plans with Blake due to a work seminar he has to attend for the weekend.

“Do you want me to take care of Charlie for the weekend?” Adam hadn’t even thought of Charlie’s care while he’s gone until Blake mentioned it. He feels guilty for a few seconds before profusely thanking Blake for the offer.

When Adam checks in to his hotel he receives a text from Blake. His heart wasn’t ready for the picture of Blake sitting on the couch, beaming Colgate smile with a sleeping Charlie on his lap. There’s no message and Adam isn’t quite sure how to respond but his fingers itch to type, _Miss you guys. Wish I was there._ Instead he makes the picture his home screen and calls it a night, the last thing he sees before drifting to sleep is Blake’s smiling face.

It takes some convincing to take Charlie home upon his return. As much as the dog was excited to see Adam, her butt is firmly seated beside Blake’s feet, staring up at him. “What can I say, she likes me. Can you really blame her? I’m a real catch.” Blake runs his hands down his chest.

_She’s not the only one. No. And yes you are_ , words left unsaid as Adam says, “Grilling this Saturday?”

****

Blake plays fetch with Charlie between flipping steaks. She’s one smart pup, not at all easily fooled when he pretends to throw the ball; she sits and anxiously waits until the tennis ball soars through the air to make a mad dash for it.

They decide to eat out on the patio and bask in the lovely weather; the days are getting warmer and soon it’ll be too hot, so they’ll enjoy it while they can. As they eat Charlie rests her head on Blake’s knee and Adam pretends not to see Blake feeding her underneath the table.

“I’m gonna grab another beer, do you want one?” Adam asks as he gathers their empty plates.

“Is that even a real question?”

Snorting Adam make his way inside, depositing the dishes in the sink before pulling two beers from the fridge. Blake is by his side when he closes the refrigerator, “Jesus, Blake. You’re like Gigantor; how the hell can you sneak up on a person?”

“Adam,” Blake takes the beers from his hands and sets them on the island bar. 

Adam’s eyes follow the movement in confusion, “Uh, I wanted–”and his words are cut off by Blake’s lips suddenly on his; the kiss is chaste and just utterly _perfect._

“God I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.”

“So have I,” Adam replies, a little breathlessly; quick to capture Blake’s lips in an ever deeper kiss. Charlie barks at the sliding door. “Oh hush! You’ve had his affection long enough. It’s my turn.”

“You’re an idiot,” Blake roars with laughter.

“Shut up and kiss me, Shelton.”

****

Adam comes home to Blake sleeping on the couch, volume of the TV on low and too-big-for-the-couch-Charlie sleeping with her old grey snout on Blake’s knee. The dog sighs in her sleep and reflexively Blake’s hand rubs her head, the wedding ring on his finger shining from the glow of the TV. Adam smiles at the scene, happy that he moved into the neighborhood what seems like a lifetime ago with a very persistent puppy.


End file.
